


But I Still Believe

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Bill is Marko, Bill/Ted is mostly implied, I'm so sorry, M/M, and i felt like it needed doing, but no one had written this crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: “This is so bogus,” Bill slumps and hesitantly hands the bottle over. “It’s blood.”“Blood,” Ted blinks in confusion before grimacing in disgust. “Odious.”





	But I Still Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Still Believe - Tim Cappello

A flash of black hair jerks his head to the side as his whole body automatically turns to follow the stranger. The man scowls at him and continues on, leaving Bill drooping with unnoticed disappointment.

“Marko!” David calls out, beckoning him over with a tilt of his head.

Bill shakes off the unfounded hope and pastes a grin onto his face as he bounds over to the elder vampire, shaking free of the ghosts of his past.

“You see something you like?” David teases one he gets closer, raising an eyebrow and nodding towards where the man had stalked off.

“That dickweed?” Bill scoffs. “Only thing he’s good for is a meal.”

Paul claps him on the back and then pushes past him to sit on his bike, Dwayne tagging along behind and stopping to mess Bill’s hair up on his way past.

“What?” Paul grins, revealing a slight red stain on his teeth; the only evidence of his recent meal. “He not good enough for you?”

Bill rolls his eyes, shoving Dwayne over so he can get to his own bike. For all of their jokes, Bill knows they don’t care about his desires; he’s part of their strange vampire family and that’s enough for them. The family that kills together stays together apparently.

He’s the youngest of their group in both human and vampire years; David himself had seduced him into their group when he’d first arrived in Santa Carla with just a bag and a whole lot of emotional baggage.

The roar of their engines causes a few people to startle and glare at them as they cheer and set off down the boardwalk. The guy from earlier is quickly forgotten in the joy of speeding along the cliffs; even his past feels far away when experiencing the freedom of the wind whipping past him.

By the time they make it back to their den, his skin is prickling from the approaching sun rise, but even with the imminent danger, he wishes he could keep riding. Possibly reading his mind, David swings his arm over his shoulder once they’ve climbed off their bikes and leads him down into the darkness of the long forgotten hotel.

He goes along willingly, knowing that there’s nothing for him outside of his new family. He banishes thoughts of a different long black haired boy to the back of his mind; his past can’t be allowed to have any place in his new life.

As usual, his dreams are filled with lightning around a phone box, the past meeting the future, and an ever present boy. His dreams leave him with a familiar feeling of loss upon waking up, but he shrugs on his shoes and jacket regardless, needing to get outside and forget the memories that refuse to leave him alone.

He leaves the others by the bikes as he wanders through the crowds, hunting for a likely victim; he prefers to only attack the truly deserving when hunting on his own, a habit that the others assure him he will grow out of.

It’s surprisingly easy to find the right sort of victim and he feels no guilt about leaving the body in the ally once he’s done, quickly cleaning around his mouth and checking his clothes for any suspicious looking stains.

“Marko,” Paul offers him a strained smile when he gets back, the reason behind his unease is quickly identified by the dangerous scowl that David is wearing.

“Max thinks we’re too unruly,” Dwayne explains with a frown of his own.

Bill supresses a wince; Max may be the Master vampire, but none of them liked having to follow him. They all agree that David would make a better leader, but he’s either unwilling or unable to kill the vampire that turned him.

“He says we need a woman’s influence,” David snarls. “He wants us to find some girl to be one of us.”

“A babe?” Bill repeats, scrunching his nose up. “Bogus.”

David’s shoulders loosen as he chuckles, causing the others to relax as well. The subject takes a lighter tone as Paul and Dwayne argue over which of them would be better at seducing a girl into their group.

Bill rolls his eyes and exchanges a look with David before leaning against his bike to survey the crowd. They all know that David will be the one to find and lure the girl in; he had recruited them all one way or another.

“Bill?”

The familiar voice causes him to jerk, nearly knocking his bike over as he lurches forward and accidentally knocks into David. He barely registers David steadying him and turning to see what he’s staring at.

“Ted?” His voice comes out as a croak even as his legs carrying him over to the spectre of his past.

“Excellent!” Ted grins widely and pulls him into a hug, either uncaring of his shock or ignoring it. “It was most odious of you to leave without telling me.”

“You weren’t there,” Bill argued weakly, feeling the eyes of his family on him. There’s a sinking feeling in his gut as his two life’s merge.

“Marko,” David saunters up to them and slings his arm over Bill’s shoulders, a possessive gleam in his eyes. “Who’s your friend?”

Bill carefully relaxes into his hold to hide his wince; there’s no way that they haven’t noticed the likeness between Ted and the other guys that keep catching his attention. Even with everyone watching, he still can’t look away from Ted; his eyes automatically cataloguing the differences in his friend.

“Ted,” he tears his eyes away from him to glance at David. “This is David, Paul and Dwayne.”

There’s a beat of awkward silence while Ted frowns in confusion before his easy-going nature kicks in and he greets them enthusiastically. Bill ducks his head down when Ted looks back to him, no doubt noticing how he too has changed.

“Ted,” David smirks and Bill senses where this conversation is going. “Want to take a ride with us?”

Ted meets his eye but Bill just looks back at him, unable to give him a sign one way or another. He wants Ted to come; he doesn’t want to let him out of his sight, but he knows what will happen if he comes and he isn’t sure if he wants Ted to see him like that.

David unhooks his arm and climbs onto his own bike, the roar of the engine echoed as Paul and Dwayne start their own bikes, eager to be off. Breaking eye contact, Bill swings his leg over his own bike and feels a bitter mix of relief and dread when Ted settles in behind him without hesitation.

Paul whoops in joy and speeds off with Dwayne on his heels, David giving them a grin as Bill revs his engine and kicks off behind them. He feels Ted tighten his arms around his waist as the bike spins around the corner and down the boardwalk stairs.

He can’t resist the urge to let out his own cheers as he chases the others, his doubts wash away in the wind until he’s filled with joy. In this moment, with Ted at his back and his family surrounding him, he feels complete for the first time since watching Ted leave two years ago.

Ted’s grip tightens again as he skids so close to the cliff edge that small stones roll down to the sea below, but he doesn’t complain. The show of trust boosts his joy and he lets out a loud laugh even as they finally slow down towards the entrance of their den.

With the bike parked, they watch as Paul and Dwayne clamber through the entrance, pushing each other and shouting as they go. David shoots him a warning look as his eyes flicker to the lightening sky before he follows them inside.

Reluctantly, he pulls away from Ted’s hold and climbs off the bike. Ted looks a little paler and more windswept than he was before the ride, but he seems to have managed quite well to say his eyesight isn’t as good so he wouldn’t have been able to see the path like Bill could.

“What are you doing here, Ted?” Bill breaks the silence, chewing nervously at his jacket sleeve.

“Rufus said I could find you here,” Ted blinks at him. “It really was most heinous of you to just leave.”

“What did you expect me to do?” Bill is surprised by his own anger, Rufus’s name only fuelling his rage. “We did everything Rufus said we should! We passed that presentation and your dad still shipped you off to military school!”

“Rufus got me out of there,” Ted ran a hand through his shortened hair. “Dude has a time travelling box, it was easy to escape. I told you I’d come back.”

“Right,” Bill sneers, unable to push his anger back. “So I was supposed to wait around while Missy divorced my dad for your dad and I was blamed since it was obviously me being gay that caused her to leave? I should have just sat back and taken it because you said you were coming back.”

“That is not excellent,” Ted agrees sadly, looking a little surprised.

Bill snorts, his anger dying down in the face of his best friend. “Totally egregious.”

“I really missed you, Bill,” Ted grins happily, relieved that they weren’t arguing anymore. “Will you come back?”

“I can’t,” Bill shakes his head, already feeling the familiar prickling from the rising sun. He gestures Ted to follow him inside before he continues. “I can’t leave Santa Clara.”

The lethargy begins to creep up on him as he stumbles around the old fountain and falls onto the bed in the corner. The others aren’t anywhere in sight, so Bill guesses they’re already in the tunnels.

“Bill?” Ted crouches down in front of him in concern.

“It’s fine,” he slurs, the weight of the sun pushing him further into the depths of sleep. “Talk tonight.”

He clumsily smacks Ted’s shoulder in an attempt to pull him onto the bed. Due to his youth in vampire years, the sun affects him more than the older vampires; David was able to move around in the den if he feels the need, but Bill is easily knocked out by the rising sun.

The hollering of the others wakes him up the next night and he’s pleased to see that Ted stayed and crashed on the bed beside him. Paul whistles when he notices them before Dwayne tackles him to the floor with a battle cry. David casually saunters past them and leans against the wall by the bed as they sit up.

“Thirsty, Ted?” He wiggles the blood bottle at them.

“David,” Bill warns quietly, his nerves from the previous night kicking back in.

“Suit yourself,” he places the bottle within easy reach of Bill and then steps away, giving Paul a light kick as he goes past them. Dwayne and Paul pick themselves up and follow him out, shooting him grins as they go.

Bill stumbles out of the bed and grabs the bottle, he can’t decide if he wants to throw the bottle far away or keep it close. Ted stares at him before getting out of the bed carefully and standing in front of him.

“Dude,” Ted steadies him, his eyes flickering to the bottle. “What’s going on?”

“This is so bogus,” Bill slumps and hesitantly hands the bottle over. “It’s blood.”

“Blood,” Ted blinks in confusion before grimacing in disgust. “Odious.”

“It’s vampire blood,” he clarifies weakly. “Ted, I’m a vampire.”

“That is not most excellent,” Ted runs a hand through his hair. “Rufus didn’t mention this.”

Bill snorts and then begins to laugh. “Totally non bodacious,” he gasps, hunching over as hysteria kicks in.

“A vampire,” Ted sounds dazed, snapping him out of it.

“A vampire,” Bill agrees. “And if you drink that you will be too.”

Ted brings the bottle up to eye level and shakes it to hear the liquid. “Is that what you want?”

Bill averts his eyes. “I’m going to live forever,” he confesses quietly. “I don’t want to do that without you.”

There’s a small popping noise and Bill jerks his head up in time to see Ted gulp down a mouthful from the bottle, grimacing as he swallows the liquid down. Bill pulls the bottle away once he’s drunk enough and carelessly puts it to one side as he grabs at Ted’s arms and pulls him into a quick kiss.

“This is most atypical,” Bill grins at him. “Thank you.”

“What now?” Ted questions, looking around the den.

“Now, boys,” Rufus appears in the opening of the den. “You say goodbye to your little gang for the time being and take a long ride back to San Dimas.”

“Rufus!” They both spin to look at him in a mixture of amazement and shock.

“Be sure to travel by night, though,” he continues with a smile.

“You knew about this?” Bill gapes at him.

“Why do you think the Supreme Beings were in such a dark room?” Rufus laughs. “They wanted to make sure you could always visit them.”

“What do you say then, Ted, my friend?” Bill bounces. “Fancy a ride? We can find the others, have a quick hunt, then we’ll be on our way.”

“I say that sounds most excellent, Bill, my friend,” Ted holds his arms up and Bill cheers as they air guitar for the first time in years. It feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@exhaustedcommonsense](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com)
> 
> Moodboard for this story [here](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com/post/176453815247/but-i-still-believe-this-is-so-bogus-bill)


End file.
